


The Witcher and the Frog

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Fairy Tale Elements, He Got Turned Into a Frog, M/M, Probably Deserved It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Geralt takes on a very strange contract.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	The Witcher and the Frog

"I'm telling you, I'm a cursed prince! If you help me fix this, I'll make it well worth your while."

"Hmmm." Geralt stared down at the small frog speaking to him from the log he sat at. Eyes looking up at the witcher pleadingly. He'd seen the contract posted on the village's community board (in hindsight the man had to wonder how it even got up there) asking for help with a cursed and to meet in the swamp at the edge of the lake just after dark. Curses were often complicated and Geralt didn't question their meeting being at such an odd time in such a weird place. But he can honestly say that he did not expect to see a talking frog there, waiting for him.

"Say I do help you, what makes you think I can fix this?"

"The curse's cure is quite easy actually! It's just I've had difficulty obtaining it in such a tiny....green form."

"Which is...?"

"A kiss from an untouched virgin."

"..." Geralt stared down at the small amphibia before turning around.

"Wait! I'm being serious!" The frog called out. Geralt didn't stop, instead, getting something landed on his shoulder with a loud, wet plop. Geralt stared at the frog, unimpressed. "Please, I've been trying to find someone who can help but no one will listen to a talking frog." The man turned frog scrambled as Geralt grabbed him, carefully letting the creature rest on his palm. "I'll give you anything you want. I can't be stuck as a slimy frog for the rest of my life."

"It's not slime."

"What?"

"You're not secreting slime. It's mucous."

"Whatever! Help me out... please?"

Geralt sighed. This was just sad now. Lifting the frog up to face level the witcher gave the frog a quick kiss. There was a loud poof and suddenly Geralt was on the ground. A very naked man with brown hair and blue eyes sitting on top of him.

"Hmmm..." The witcher grunted as the man stood up. Happily yelling as he ran around on his new (old?) legs.

"Yes! Yes, oh thank fuck!" Geralt was surprised by the naked man grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him again. He held back the temptation to hit the man. "Thank you witcher! I promise you won't regret this!"

"Right." Geralt dug through his pack, grabbing a spare shirt and throwing it at the man. "You'll need this now."

"Oh right." The man grabbed the shirt, thankfully long enough to cover his....lower area. 

"Now about the payment you promised?"

"Ah right." The man faltered. "Well you see...I may have exaggerated a bit." Geralt raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a prince. I'm a viscount."

"And?"

"And I may or may not have been cut off years ago by my family..."

"So not only are you not a prince but you also don't have money?'

"Essentially."

"So I kissed a frog for nothing?"

"I wouldn't say nothing...you have me! My name's Jaskier." He turned back to Geralt to see him on his horse, already trotting away. "Wait! You can't just leave me here!"

"I'll leave you at the tavern and you can be on your way."

"But I-"

"That's. It." Geralt should've listened to the story about the princess and the toad and just thrown the man at something, hard.


End file.
